The chase
by Ohrapuuro
Summary: After aGoS Holmes has a new case and asks Irene to help him. Watson/Holmes friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story I decided to write after I saw the Sherlock Holmes films and noticed there weren't much Irene/Sherlock fanfics **

**I'd like to make some points about this story:**

**Firstly my first language is not English so there will be all kinds of mistakes (probably in every sentence) and my vocabulary is really poor so I use the same words over and over again... I studied English for ten years but recently I haven't really written anything in English or in any other language. I'm not really a writer if I'm completely honest. I NEVER write anything.**

**The main pair in this story is Irene and Sherlock but I also like the friendship between Watson and Holmes. Unfortunately after I wrote this chapter I noticed my Holmes was a bit OOC but my goal is to make the characters resemble their movie versions. However, I find it very difficult that Adler should be speaking with american accent and Holmes British. Forgive me if Holmes is using some american words or expressions. I have studied both american English and british English in school but I can't recall which words belong to which.**

**I don't know how many chapters there will be (5 maybe?). I haven't written them yet and I don't know when I'll do it. If I get some reviews I'm very happy but I don't know if I'll write a new chapter any faster. If you got some ideas or you want to mock my story feel free to review.**

**I didn't do any research for this story. I don't know anything about the crown jewels nor have I read any of the original Sherlock Holmes books (expect the short story were Irene appears). **

**I hope you enjoy reading this story :)**

* * *

><p>In the summer of 1893 I visited my old friend Sherlock Holmes in Baker Street. The summer was almost over and the detective was restless; the cases he had gotten lately weren't satisfying his complex mind.<p>

When he had invited me for a tea I knew something was going on. You see, Sherlock Holmes was not a man who invited people for tea. So when I saw the detective walking around his room in deep thoughts I was sure he had found a new case.

"Ah Watson I didn't hear you coming in" He suddenly lifted his head and saw me in the entrance "As you probably figured out already, I have found a new case. A very interesting one"

"Shall we sit down?" I asked and poured myself a cup of tea. My friend sat down opposite to me but only for a second. I could see how exited he was. He couldn't even stay still for a minute.

"So tell me everything my friend"

"Someone will steal the crown jewels!" My friend blurted out grinning like an idiot. I watched him in shock.

"And you know this by how?"

"Two men have died off to unknown lung disease." My friend explained. This made no sense to me and I asked him to explain to me what he meant.

"The men were guards. Both guarding the jewels at night." He took his pipe out and started smoking.

"You don't think it's a coincidence?" My friend looked at me and shook his head.

"The palace is being renovated at the moment. It's a perfect opportunity for a thief"

I still wasn't sure if I should believe his reasoning. Holmes was often right but not always. Maybe after a boring summer his brain was making up stories.

"I see your point but don't you think they are just going to replace those guards?"

"Definitely." Holmes nodded and poured himself some tea. He had finally calmed down a bit and sat down to the sofa. "But new guards are not so observant as old ones. And it takes time to train them"

I agreed with him. "How are you planning to find this thief? "

"Frankly I have no idea who it could be. But if we go to the underworld, I'm sure we'll find someone who knows something."

"What?! We can't just walk to a pub full of murderers and muggers. They'd see right trough us. Besides I have a family now I can't act irresponsible anymore"

"Don't worry Watson I'm taking care of this."

* * *

><p>The same evening Holmes invited Mary and me to the opera. Mary was eager to go. She and Holmes never really got along very well and she wanted to change that. I was more than suspicious. I was pretty sure the night was going to end badly. But Mary insisted we'd go so I had no choice.<p>

Much to my surprise the performance was very entertaining. It was a romantic story situated in the 18th century Italy.

At some point I had to tell Holmes about my suspicions and he laughed

"You know me so well Watson. You know I wouldn't go to the opera for the performance. We are meeting someone here. Someone who has contacts to the underworld."

"What?! You bought Mary here to meet some mad man?" I whispered yelling. I knew this was a mistake and now Mary was in danger. "Where is this man then?" I looked at people next to us hoping to see the person we were about to meet.

"Not a man, a woman"

Then I realized what was going on. My head turned back to the stage were the leading lady was singing. The big white wig and the make up had fooled me but now I saw that the woman was indeed the late Irene Adler.

"She's alive" I stared at Holmes in shock.

"Of course she is."

"How?" I still couldn't believe it. It confused me how both Holmes and Miss Adler were still alive after everythin Moriarty had done to them.

"I think she used same methods that Blackwood when he pretended to be death. Very clever."

"But what about the poison?"

"She never drank it. Or she had an antidote who knows."

People around us started clapping their hands and cheering loudly. The show was over and Holmes stood up quickly.

"Now excuse me, I'm going to go chat with our old friend"

"Alright. I think I'll stay here with Mary" My friend nodded and hurried away.

* * *

><p>When Irene Adler stepped into her dressing room she saw a familiar figure sitting on the back of the room.<p>

"So did you enjoy the show Mr Holmes?" She asked. She didn't seem surprised that Holmes was there. He stood up and walked next to her, breathing in her Parisian perfume.

"Yes I found it very charming."

"And how did you like my part?" She came closer and adjusted his bow tie.

"You were marvelous my dear. I didn't know you were so talented" Holmes decided it was best to play her game if he wanted to get some answers.

He took a better look at her. She was as beautiful as always. A diamond necklace was hanging in her cleavage. Stolen he though.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare down to women's cleavage Mr. Holmes" His face got red and she smirked at him playfully. She stepped away from him and took off her wig.

"Is this a social visit?" She asked while combing her hair.

"Well it could be... if you want?" He was still a bit awkward that she had caught him staring at her breasts. Even though he wasn't staring at them he was staring at the jewelry she was wearing.

"So you are going to take me for a dinner?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes my lady." He didn't know why he had agreed but he hoped to get what he wanted at the end of the evening.

"Then I must change." He had expected her to go and change in the walk in closet but instead she just stripped off her dress in front of him. He turned around quickly and cleared his throat. He should have known her games.

They decided to go to the Royal because it was close and because their previous dinner date there had been cancelled when Irene had 'died'. They spend the evening discussing his work and her performance and what had happened with Moriarty. Two hours later he accompanied her to the Grand

"I'm so happy that you came Sherlock I really enjoyed your company." She said and kissed his cheek.

"would you like to come to my room and drink some wine?" she winked at him. Last time he had drank her wine he had woken up handcuffed to the bed. Naked. She knew what he was thinking and said "We trust each other now, don't we? Come on, I'll drink first" She giggled and expected him to follow her to the room. He hesitated for a moment and then followed her.

As promised she drank the wine first and Sherlock took his glass and carefully tasted the wine. Then she sat next to him in the sofa.

"Why are you really here Sherlock?" She asked while caressing his neck. He wondered if she had known the whole time that he had ulterior motives. He still wasn't sure if he could trust her. For all he knew, she could be the thief.

He took her hand and petted it. Then he leaned in slowly and kissed her on the lips. If he wanted to gain some information he had to beat her at her own game.

He had intended it to be a short kiss but much to his dismay he couldn't bring an end to it.

She pulled him closer and kissed him more hungrily. He was in trance. His hands were roaming in her waist and he positioned himself on top of her. He was about to lift up the hem of her dress when she ended the kiss.

"You're here because of the crown jewels" She stated begging with her eyes him to say no.

"Yes." He couldn't lie to her anymore. She stood up and adjusted her dress.

"I don't know anything about them." She told him honestly. Disappointment was evident on her face "I'm not that kind of thief"

"I know you're not behind of this. I just need someone who knows people in the underworld."

"So you were using me? A poor innocent lonely woman?" She pouted mockingly at him "Did you at least enjoy it?"

He cleared his throat. She just knew how to make him feel uneasy. He always tried to hide his feelings but now he had failed miserably. His erection was painfully throbbing in his pants and there was no way she hadn't noticed it. Or felt it. So he just nodded awkwardly avoiding her gaze.

"Fine. I'll contact some of my old acquaintance. But I can't promise anything"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello**

**I forgot to mention that it's Watson's POV when he's present and when he's not there it's someone else's. **

**Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>Two days later my friend Sherlock Holmes and I were waiting for Miss Adler to contact us. We were sitting in Holmes room in Baker street and discussing the latest events.<p>

"How did she know about the crown jewels?" I asked after Holmes told me what had happened at the Grand (although I suspected he had left out some parts of the story).

"The woman is smart. She figured out the same thing I did." Holmes said smiling. It seemed to amaze him how the woman could always beat him at the mind games.

"She's the perfect woman for you" I had to say it to him. We didn't really talk about this kind of things but after I had moved out and married Mary, I had felt guilty. I didn't want my friend to die alone. If only he wasn't so stubborn.

"Stop it Watson"

"I'm sure she'd say yes if you asked her hand for marriage."

"She probably would say so and I'd end up in the street after she robbed me" Holmes said annoyed

"Like you have anything worth stealing." A female voice said from the doorway. Miss Adler was wearing her blue dress and her hair was up on a bun. She looked stunning. Holmes noticed this too and his eyes were running up and down her figure.

"It's not very nice to eavesdrop" he then said "Did you get any information?"

Irene sat down next to me on the sofa and signed loudly

"Do we really have to start talking about business, I just got here" She took her gloves off and poured herself some tea. Holmes and I locked our gazes

"So you got nothing" I said aloud what we both had been thinking.

"Not yet" She said and tasted her tea "Mmm... So good"

"We don't need your help anymore" Holmes said and stood up hoping that we follow his example and leave. I was surprised that he wanted to get rid of us so quickly. The woman made him always so nervous. Much to his dismay, the woman kept drinking her tea and had no intention to leave yet.

"Yes you do Sherlock. I have arranged us a dinner date" She smiled at him "Wear your best suit"

"With who?" He looked suspicious. There was a great chance that the woman was trying to trick him again.

"You'll see." She winked and was now making her way to the door before she abruptly stopped and looked at me "I suppose you're coming with us?" She knew Holmes would persuade me to come

"Yes."

She nodded approvingly "You should bring Mary too. "

I really didn't want to bring Mary with me. I had a hunch that the people that we were going to meet weren't very nice people. But then again, it'd look strange if Miss Adler would arrive with two men. We didn't want them to think that Holmes and I were Miss Adler's bodyguards.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the restaurant Holmes and Miss Adler were already there. Apparently Miss Adler had dressed Holmes. He had a very fancy suit and a very tight tie on him. He looked like he was suffering. Miss Adler looked as beautiful as always. After greeting them I asked were our guest were. Just before Miss Adler opened her mouth to answer a man in his 50s and a thirty something woman arrived.<p>

" Victor!" Miss Adler greeted him.

"Good evening" The man had a strong eastern European accent.

The man was Victor Ivanov and her wife Alicia. They had moved to London 5 years ago and had some kind of factor in south London. Holmes tried to ask about his business but every time he started talking about it Miss Adler interrupted him and started talking about something else. So we talked other stuff : Holmes work, Miss Adler's new show and the trip the Ivanov's had done to Asia last year.

After dinner Mr. Ivanov went to bathroom and I heard Holmes whispering to Miss Adler

"How do you know that man?"

"My friend knows him"

"I knew it! It's the first time you're meeting him. You don't even know him! Do you want to get us all killed? He's probably loading his guns in the bathroom right now!"

"Relax he won't do anything at a public place"

The man came back and we finished our dessert. It seemed like nothing bad was going to happen after all. Still we were disappointed. We hadn't gotten any new information.

"Do you like my wife's new ring?" Mr Ivanov pointed at his wife's finger. "You should ask if Mr. Holmes buys you one too" He told Miss Adler and then turned at Holmes "Mr. Anderson and his son sell these in South London. They are really good at making jewelry." We finally got what we wanted.

After the Ivanovs had left we made plans about going to the jewelry store the following day. Then Mary and I took a carriage back home and Holmes and Miss Adler shared one.

* * *

><p>At the carriage Holmes was trying not to look at her. He knew that things happened when they were alone. Things that he was trying to avoid. Especially now that he had a case there was no time to think about anything else. But there were some things he couldn't control. She took his hand in hers and whispered in his ear softly: " Are you coming to my room tonight"<p>

He breather in quickly. " Miss Adler that is something a lady should not even be thinking about!"

"Fine then" She said and pretended he had hurt her feelings " You know, it's not like I expect us to get married one day. Don't you worry about that, I know it's not your thing" She looked at his eyes and smiled softly. He hadn't been sure if she had heard the entire conversation between him and Watson but this confirmed it.

"But you could get pregnant" He said very quietly almost hoping that she didn't hear it.

"It wouldn't be your problem" She ensured and squeezed his hand. Hoping to change his mind, she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Miss Adler, I think it is best that I go back to Baker Street"


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock woke up to the sound of someone roaming around in his room. He slowly lifted his head and saw Irene going through his things.

"Find anything interesting love?" The woman stopped in her tracks and walked to the bed where he was currently resting. Then she positioned herself next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up" She said and kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss it was more like a peck shared between a husband and a wife.

"Stop it woman"

"What? I'm not doing anything."She said looking as innocent as possible.

"Stop what you're doing. I'm well aware of your games Irene. I know you are engaged" He looked straight to her eyes waiting for her to confess

She stood up abruptly and adjusted her dress

"Firstly, I'm not engaged and secondly I'm NOT doing anything" She put her hand to her waist and tried to look annoyed.

"When I came to see you at the opera house I saw a big bouquet full of expensive flowers. As you know I'm always very curious so I looked at the card and it said 'Congratulations my dear Irene. I can't wait for our future together. Yours, J.M.'"

"We are not engaged. At least not yet anyway"

"Tell me why are we playing this game again Irene?" He insisted and got out of the bed.

"What game Sherlock? Why do you always assume I'm playing games?" She said and watched as he slowly walked closer and closer until their faces almost touched and then he leaned and whispered in her ear

"Because you are. You are kissing me, trying to seduce me and at the end you are going to choose someone " She wasn't sure if she was imagining it but she heard hurt in his voice. She never intended to hurt him. The truth was she was madly in love with him. But she also knew he would never admit his love for her. If he even was capable of loving someone. So she didn't know how she could explain him her actions. She wished he would fight for her, tell her not to marry but that was not going to happen.

"We can stop it if you don't like it." She put on the facade hiding her true emotions once again.

"I think it's for the best" He agreed "We should go. Watson is probably waiting for us already"

* * *

><p>I was already standing outside the jewelry store when my friend and his lady friend arrived. They were a bit late but I didn't mind. I had had time to look around the store and I had found nothing suspicious.<p>

"What do you think Watson?" The detective asked knowing that I had already done my investigations.

"Looks like a normal jewelry store."

"It does." Holmes agreed.

"So what do you think is going on here? Why would a jewelry maker want to steal the crown jewels?"

"I thinks there's something bigger behind this all. The thief can't just simply sell the crown jewels. The risk of getting caught is too big. But if he has a jewel-smith who knows how to render the original piece into something else, he can make a fortune."

"Or maybe the owner of the store is a greedy bastard who wants to blackmail the royal family" Irene suggested.

"Very unlikely but possible" I noticed the awkwardness between them but I decided not to say anything.

"I think it's better that Miss Adler stays outside. Watson do you have a gun?"

Miss Adler looked annoyed but I wasn't sure if it was because Holmes had called her Miss Adler or because she was told to stay outside. There was definitely tension between them.

"Yes. You think this can get ugly?"

"I don't know what to expect Watson" Holmes said and stepped in the store. I followed him.

"Good afternoon" An old lady greeted us behind the counter. Holmes and I both took off our hats and stood there like a two schoolboys who had got caught stealing candy. This wasn't what we had expected. Could she be helping a criminal gang? I didn't think so.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked. I cleared my throat "um can we just look around?" I pushed Holmes to the side and whispered "He fooled us didn't he? There's no way she's a criminal"

"Ask her if she has a husband or son. I'm going to look around" Holmes whispered back. I couldn't believe that my friend wanted to stay here. He just couldn't admit that the Russian had fooled us.

"Are you looking for an engagement ring? I saw you walking here with a lady" The woman spoke again behind the counter. Holmes got bright red in his face. We were standing next to a showcase full of diamond rings.

"Actually it is a birthday of hers and my friend is looking for a gift" I explained trying to make up a cover story. "Are you the owner of this store?" I asked trying to get the woman's attention so Holmes could look for clues.

"No my son is the owner now. After my husband died a month ago I decided it was best to leave the store to the him. I'm just helping out when he is busy"

"I am terribly sorry of your loss ma'am"

Holmes came back and said "Well I think we are done here." then he turned to the woman and said a bit louder " Thank you. We might come back later."

We got out and Miss Adler started impatiently asking questions. I was also curious to know what Holmes had found out.

"Watson go get inspector Lestrade. We'll meet you at the royal palace."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later we were standing in there room were the crown jewelry was kept.<p>

"Can I look them a little bit closer?" Holmes asked and one of the guards opened the locks and took a big diamond ring out.

"What do you think Miss Adler?" Holmes gave the ring to her after examining it " You are after all an expert in these things"

She didn't have too look at the ring for a long time "I agree with you Holmes" I had no idea what they were saying. The inspector and the guards also looked confused.

She gave the ring to Holmes and he mashed it to the floor. It broke into thousand pieces

"What the hell!" The inspector yelled and the guards looked shocked

"It was fake. Not even a very good fake diamond it was made of glass!The crown jewelry is long gone. I think it was stolen when the guards got sick for the first time"

"Oh my God" The inspector had to sit down. He looked like he was going to faint.

"How did you realize this Holmes?" I asked.

"Mr. Ivanov was not lying. The Andersons do make copies of famous jewelry. I saw some of them in their store. I noticed many of them were made of glass and were pretty poorly done. The ring in Mrs. Ivanova's finger however was an excellent copy. I assume the better copies were done buy the late Mr Anderson and the not so great ones by his son. It is possible that Mr Anderson was blackmailed to do the copies of the crown jewelry and was killed when he started protesting. So his son continued his work. And it made no sense to me why the thief hadn't just poisoned the guards and walked in when they'd have been lying death on the floor. I suspected all along that the jewelry had been already stolen"

"So for weeks we have been guarding these worthless glass diamonds!" The inspector yelled frustrated.

"We still don't know who is behind this all." I had been listening Holmes story and admiring how his mind works but there were still missing pieces of this puzzle.

"I think we should start looking for the young Mr Anderson"

* * *

><p>Later in the same evening Holmes came to visit me.<p>

"So tomorrow we are going to look for Mr. Anderson?" I asked after Mary had served us tea and biscuits.

"No. He has left the country."

"What? But you said..."

"I know what I said." Holmes interrupted me "I noticed at the store that all the expensive jewelry was gone. Who ever took them knew which ones were real and which ones were made of glass."

"Then why did you say we are going after him?"

"I wanted her to think so. Tomorrow we are going to follow Miss Adler. I think she can lead us to the thief"


End file.
